


CZAS PŁYNIE JAK WODA, A MY TONIEMY

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	CZAS PŁYNIE JAK WODA, A MY TONIEMY

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Flows Like Water and We're Drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385481) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



„Około 75% tego, co w tym życiu zobaczysz, Dean, będzie niespodziewane”, zwykł mawiać John Winchester do swego najstarszego. „Nie możesz się na to przygotować, więc to po prostu zaakceptuj”.  
Dean pomyślał o tej radzie, gdy otwarł drzwi pokoju motelowego i znalazł anioła Castiela klęczącego na zielonkawym dywanie z zachlapanym krwią ciałem w ramionach.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, gdzie jeszcze mógłbym pójść – powiedział Castiel; oczy miał dzikie. Dean, nieodrodny syn swego ojca, zaakceptował to.  
Ciało nie należało do Sammy`ego; Sammy stał tuż za nim, wyciągając z bagażnika samochodu torby z ciuchami, po łowach cuchnące siarką. To była pierwsza rzecz, jaką zarejestrował. Najważniejsza. Potem Dean zauważył krew, podarte dżinsy, podniszczoną oliwkowozieloną kurtkę, skórzane sandały otaczające zabrudzone błotem palce.  
\- Kto to jest? – szczeknął Dean, już klęcząc obok Castiela. Zbadał twarz, rysy pokryte posoką, poszukał pulsu na zwiędłej szyi. Znalazł go.  
\- Zaleczyłem jego obrażenia, ale on się nie budzi – powiedział Castiel. – Nie otwiera oczu – dłonie aż do białości zacisnął na sfatygowanej kurtce.  
\- Kto to, u licha, jest? – zapytał Dean ponownie. Spróbował podnieść nieznajomemu powiekę, odsłaniając jasną, niebieską tęczówkę i źrenice wielkości łebka od szpilki. Pokryta krwią twarz powoli stała się rozpoznawalna. Znajoma. Niemożliwe. Dean starł czerwień z policzka mężczyzny i ujrzał wszystko na raz.  
\- O do…  
\- To ja – szepnął Castiel. Mocniej przygarnął ciało do siebie i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. – On jest mną.

 

Dwadzieścia minut wcześniej w 2014 roku

Cas wyżej zawiesił AK-47 na ramieniu i spojrzał krzywo na płot w dolinie poniżej. Czarne kształty Croatów napierały na niego falami. Z tej odległości wyglądali jak termity przegryzające ścianę piwnicy.  
\- Kolejny udany dzień w pracy – powiedział Daryl, umieszczając pocisk na swojej kuszy. Casowi nie przeszkadzały patrole z Darylem. Jeśli wierzyć opowieściom, był najbardziej doświadczonym zabójcą Croatów w obozie, wywalczył sobie drogę z Atlanty tylko swoimi dwiema rękami i strzałami. Cas zastanawiał się czasami, czy nieustraszony lider celowo dobierał ich w parę na patrole, ale odpędził tę myśl tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Była to normalna rotacja personelu, nie jakaś specjalna ochrona dla bezradnego eks-anioła. Dean nie był tak sentymentalny. Już nikt nie był.  
Daryl poprowadził ich w dół zbocza, a Cas podążył za nim, miażdżąc sandałami liście i gałązki. Doszli do płotu w chwili, gdy słońce skryło się za chmurami. Na chwilę świat pogrążył się w cieniu. Croaci jęczeli, otwierając usta i odsłaniając zęby. Śmierdzieli jak skwaśniałe mleko i padlina. Daryl postrzelił jednego w czoło, tworząc mu idealne trzecie oko.  
Cas wyjął z przytroczonej do uda pochwy ząbkowany nóż i ruszył, by do niego dołączyć. Słońce wyszło znowu, błyszcząc jasno, i zanim Cas zdołał rzucić nożem przez płot, kolejny błysk powalił go na ziemię niczym cios w żołądek.  
\- A więc do tego doszło – z eteru wyciekł dawno zapomniany głos. Uderzenie skrzydeł, powiew wiatru.  
\- Co jest, kurwa? – Daryl wycelował kuszę w stronę przybysza.  
Cas ujrzał wysoki kształt, ciemny garnitur, coś, czego nie widział od lat. Coś, co nie należało do tego świata.  
\- Uciekaj – wydyszał Cas. – Daryl. UCIEKAJ!  
Może Daryl uciekł, a może nie. Cas nie dostał szansy, by to zobaczyć, bo poleciał w powietrzu jak szmaciana lalka, rozbił się o dąb i zjechał w dół przez połamane gałęzie i przypadkowe kawałki szkła. Poczuł krew na języku. Rozbił się na kolejnym drzewie, i na kolejnym. Kości pękały mu pod skórą.  
\- Wyślę cię w małą podróż – wypolerowany trzewik, tak niepasujący do tego, czym stał się ten świat, pojawił się w polu jego niewyraźnego wzroku. – Nazwijmy to wakacjami.  
Cas zerknął w górę puchnącym okiem na postać stojącą nad nim.  
\- Idź do piekła, Zachariaszu – splunął.  
\- Nie, dziękuję – powiedział anioł. – Ten śmietnik już wystarczająco je przypomina.  
Pstryknął palcami i Cas zniknął.

 

Dean gapił się na mężczyznę leżącego na jego łóżku. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak go Dean zapamiętał ze swej podróży do przyszłości: blada, spierzchnięta skóra, nieogolona szczęka, sterczące, rozczochrane włosy, wydawał się drobniejszy, niż powinien. Łowca już wykonał zwyczajowe testy: woda święcona, żelazo, małe nacięcie srebrnym nożem na bezwładnej dłoni – po tym Castiel spojrzał na niego płonącym wzrokiem i dotykiem zamknął ranę – i wszystko wskazywało na to, że gościu był rzeczywisty.  
\- Jak? – zapytał Dean. Rzucił spojrzenie Sammy`emu, siedzącemu daleko w kącie i dystansującemu się od wariactwa w pokoju. Sam tylko wzruszył ramionami, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Dean odwrócił się do Castiela. – Widziałem go w roku 2014.  
\- Musiał zostać wepchnięty do naszego czasu w jakimś innym momencie, zanim Zachariasz wysłał cię do przyszłości – odpowiedział Castiel nie spuszczając wzroku z innego-Casa.  
\- Dlaczego? – wycedził Dean i Castiel wreszcie na niego krzywo spojrzał, przyciągany przez jego gniew.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedział. – Przebywałem w południowych Indiach, kontynuując poszukiwania Pana. Pojawił się przede mną znikąd, pobity i nieprzytomny. On… jest człowiekiem.  
Dean podrapał się w potylicę.  
\- Upadł. Mówiłem ci, prawda?  
\- Tak, ale – Castiel zgarnął z czoła swego sobowtóra pasmo ciemnych włosów – zobaczyć to na własne oczy…  
\- To w ogóle nie ma sensu – wtrącił się wreszcie Sam. – Jeśli Cas z przyszłości spotkał już Deana tu, w przeszłości, czy nie powiedziałby o tym Deanowi w przyszłości? A jeśli już to w przeszłości, teraz, przeżył, czy nie wiedziałby, co nadchodzi? – potarł sobie nasadę nosa. – Boże, jakie to jest poplątane.  
\- Podróże w czasie – powiedział Dean kręcąc głową. – Nawet, kurwa, nie próbuj tego zrozumieć.  
\- Sam, ty postrzegasz czas jako prostą linię – powiedział Castiel – ale on bardziej przypomina wodę. Płynie tam, gdzie może, rozgałęzia się na strumyczki i rzeki i z powrotem wpada do oceanu. Czas się wiecznie zmienia.  
Dean przełknął wspominając czarną przyszłość, jaką ujrzał. Swój własny brak serca.   
\- Czy wszystko kończy się w tym samym miejscu? – zapytał. – Czy może niektóre rzeczy się zdarzają niezależnie od tego, co robimy?  
Castiel spojrzał na niego, a w oczach pływało mu coś nienazywalnego. Ale zanim mógł odpowiedzieć – lub zapomnieć – przerwano im.  
\- A niech to szlag – z łóżka rozbrzmiał chrapliwy głos i wszyscy odwrócili się, by zobaczyć, jak ten obcy Cas siada, krzywiąc się. – Co się, do diabła, sta…? – otwarł oczy, tak podobne do oczu ich Castiela, ale jednocześnie zamglone. Dean nie był pewien, czy powodem były ból, narkotyki czy po prostu człowieczeństwo. Ten Cas rozejrzał się po pokoju, zauważył w nim trzech mężczyzn i bladł coraz bardziej spoglądając każdemu z nich w twarz. - …ło? – skończył ciszej.  
\- Nie martw się, teraz jesteś bezpieczny – powiedział Castiel drugiemu sobie.  
\- Zabawna definicja bezpieczeństwa – wykrztusił Cas.  
Ich Castiel wyciągnął dłoń, wnętrzem do dołu.  
\- Castiel…  
\- Po prostu Cas – odpowiedział ten drugi, wodząc wzrokiem od Deana do Sama i z powrotem. – Teraz wszyscy nazywają mnie po prostu Cas. Wszyscy, którzy zostali – wskazał drżącym palcem na Sama. – Ty nie jesteś Szatanem.  
\- Nie – przyznał zaskoczony Sam.  
\- Och – Cas wciągnął łapczywie powietrze. – Dobrze. Proszę, powiedzcie mi, że macie coś do picia.

 

Pierwszy był prysznic. Gość otrzymał czystą koszulę i parę dżinsów z torby Deana. Opłukiwał się prawie pół godziny, wołając z łazienki do mężczyzn czekających w milczeniu na jego powrót „Gorąca woda! To jak Boże Narodzenie!”. Słysząc to Dean zacisnął szczękę, a ścisk przybrał na sile, gdy Cas pojawił się ponownie, z wilgotnymi włosami, wciąż nieogoloną twarzą i ubrany w pożyczone od niego ciuchy.  
Cas podszedł do buteleczki whisky stojącej na stoliku nocnym, a Dean z westchnieniem odkręcił wieczko, nalewając mu porcję do jednego z motelowych, plastikowych kubeczków. Cas przyjął ją salutując radośnie i usiadł na materacu, podskakując na nim dwukrotnie.  
Wychylił whisky jednym długim, nieprzerwanym łykiem, obserwując kątem oka, jak Sam ze zdziwienia otwarł usta. Kiedy kubek był już pusty, uniósł brew w stronę stojącego z kamienną twarzą Deana.  
\- Nie jesteś zaskoczony widząc mnie w tym stanie – powiedział. – Jak to możliwe?  
Dean oparł się o ścianę, wkładając sobie dłonie do kieszeni.  
\- Widziałem cię wcześniej. I siebie, w przyszłości. Walczących z Croatami i ledwo przeżywających. I ciebie, z orgiami, pigułkami i nie wiem, czym jeszcze – Sam skrzywił nos słysząc tę listę.  
Cas zachichotał na ten widok.   
\- Hej, nikt nie jest mną bardziej rozczarowany niż ja – spojrzał na Castiela, który stał przy jego stronie łóżka. – Prawda, moje ja? – znowu pojawił się ten szeroki, maniakalny, pełen zębów uśmiech.  
Castiel z niesmakiem odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś tak całkowicie upaść – szepnął.  
Cas wzruszył ramionami, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
\- I co z tego, że chciałem się trochę zabawić w drodze na dół. Pozwij mnie.  
Cas uchylił się słysząc to, zauważalnie cofnął, a na twarzy pojawił mu się wyraz bolesnego hamowania się.  
\- W każdym razie, jakim cudem zobaczyłeś przyszłość? Czy w tym czasie jesteś medium czy innym takim? – zapytał Deana podchodząc do motelowego okna i odsłaniając zasłony. Patrzył z zachwytem na parking na zewnątrz. Wodził wzrokiem za ruchem na drodze, za ptakami na niebie, jakby od wieków takich rzeczy nie widział. Jakby tak o tym pomyśleć, to prawdopodobnie nie widział.  
\- Ten chuj Zachariasz mnie tam wysłał – powiedział Dean. – Chciał mi dać nauczkę. Pokazać mi, co się stanie, jeśli wciąż będę mówił NIE.  
Cas odwrócił się do nich z wyrazem absolutnej beznadziei na twarzy.  
\- Ale też wciąż nie powiedziałeś TAK – zagapił się w przestrzeń poza Deanem. – Kurwa – powiedział – to dlatego tu jestem.  
\- Co to znaczy? – zapytał Castiel.  
\- Czy to nie oczywiste? Zachariasz – Cas ponownie uniósł kubek, zauważył, że wciąż był pusty, więc z powrotem opuścił go do boku. – Jeśli nie będzie mógł zmusić Deana do zmiany zdania, liczy na to, że zmieni wasze. Moje. Cokolwiek – pokazał między sobą a ubranym w prochowiec aniołem. - Chce, abyś widział, co się stanie, gdy się zbuntujesz. Chce, byś przestał walczyć i wrócił do domu.  
Słowa ciężko zawisły w powietrzu. Castiel zacisnął dłonie po bokach i opuścił wzrok. Sam pochylił się w krześle i położył sobie dłonie na kolanach, patrząc na Deana i Castiela. Ale Dean nie zwracał uwagi na nikogo poza gościem, którego opuściła anielska moc.  
\- Cas? – zapytał, i było jasne, że zwracał się do SWOJEGO Castiela.  
Anioł otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.   
\- Jakiekolwiek są powody Zachariasza – powiedział do swego bliźniaka – jesteś w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Posiadasz całą wiedzę niebios i brak ci ich ochrony; jeśli demony o tobie usłyszą, zapragną cię.  
\- Powtórka z Anny. Tyle tylko, że moja łaska nie wisi nikomu na szyi – westchnął Cas przez nos.  
Twarz Castiela pociemniała.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział Cas. – Dla ciebie to wciąż musi być bolesne – Dean zaskoczony rzucił wzrokiem na anioła. Czy Castiel naprawdę był aż tak załamany z powodu Anny? Wydawało się, że nic mu nie doskwiera. Zdawał się być taki sam, co zwykle.  
\- Hej – spróbował Dean ponownie, ale Castiel przeszedł obok niego.  
\- Znajdę pokój obok – powiedział, rozglądając się po zapchanym pomieszczeniu, w którym nie było sofy czy składanego łóżka. Skinął głową na swego dublera. – Potrzebuje odpoczynku. I musi się trzymać blisko.  
\- Czy ktoś chciałby mnie zapytać, co myślę o tym wszystkim? – spytał Cas.  
Castiel złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. Cas, przechodząc, złapał jeszcze butelkę z whisky, szczerząc się cały czas do Sama i Deana i patrząc na nich załzawionymi, niebieskimi oczami.

 

Zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. Z twarzy Casa znikł uśmiech, gdy patrzył na siebie z przeszłości.  
\- Dobrze, że mnie stamtąd zabrałeś, zanim powiedziałem coś, co mogłoby, nie wiem, obrócić tę czasoprzestrzeń w proch – wymamrotał, zrzucając swe podniszczone sandały i stawiając butelkę z whisky na parapecie. Rzucił się w poprzek na najbliższe łóżko i przewrócił na plecy, zwieszając głowę przez krawędź materaca, a bose stopy dyndały mu w powietrzu.  
Castiel obserwował go ze swego miejsca przy drzwiach. Przekrzywiwszy głowę na bok wyglądał niemal, jakby go żałował.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział.  
\- Za co? – Cas poklepał się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu papierosów, ale to nie były jego kieszenie, tylko Deana. Znalazł zapakowaną prezerwatywę i parskając rzucił ją na stolik nocny.  
\- Za wszelkie decyzje, które podjąłem i które sprawiły, że stałeś się kimś takim.  
Cas zamrugał patrząc na swego dublera i odrzucił głową. W chwili jasności w jego spojrzeniu błysnęła stal.  
\- Nie waż się – warknął głosem przypominającym jego dawny. – Nie waż się patrzeć na mnie ze swej anielskiej wysokości. Wiedziałem, co robię, i ty teraz też wiesz. I wybierzesz tak samo, jak ja.  
\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, kiedy…?  
\- Ponieważ, kurwa, nie żałuję tego! – Cas przetoczył się na brzuch i podniósł się na klęczki niczym leniwa maskotka. Walnął się pięściami w pierś. – To miękkie ciało zawiera ciebie, Castielu. Widzieliśmy słońce kształtujące się z chmury gazu, widzieliśmy, jak pierwotniaki wypełzły na ląd, i kiedy przestanę oddychać, to wszystko zniknie. Miliardy lat wiedzy. Bum i po wszystkim. I nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Gdybym mógł to zrobić jeszcze raz, wciąż nie posłuchałbym rozkazów Zachariasza. Chcesz wiedzieć, czemu?  
Castiel przełknął, uniósł dłoń do brwi i podszedł do łóżka, po czym usiadł na materacu obok swego dublera. Nie odezwał się.  
Cas westchnął.  
\- Jezu, nie pamiętam, by to się zaczęło tak wcześnie – położył drżącą dłoń na ramieniu Castiela i zaczął ugniatać twarde mięśnie. – Nie było jednej chwili, prawda? Już bardziej ciąg wskazówek, które wreszcie poskładaliśmy do kupy, by stwierdzić KURWA, ZAKOCHAŁEM SIĘ W CZŁOWIEKU.  
\- To niemal ulga – wymruczał Cas – wiedzieć, że nigdy go nie opuszczę, nieważne, co się wydarzy. W chwilach zwątpienia martwię się czasami… - przygryzł usta i pochylił głowę.  
\- Hej, wiem, wiem – Cas zataczał palcami kółeczka na jego sztywnych plecach. To dziwne, jak opiekuńczo się poczuł. Jego młodsze ja miało moc zakrzywiania czasu i wypalania demonów z ciał, ale jeszcze nie nauczyło się żyć z bólem miłości do Deana Winchestera.  
Castiel jasnymi oczami spojrzał przez ramię na swojego bliźniaka.  
\- Czy…? Możesz mi powiedzieć, czy w przyszłości czekają mnie jakieś chwile szczęścia. Jakiekolwiek?  
Cas zamrugał. Pamiętał ten strach: krótkie, śmiertelne życie pozbawione ludzkiego piękna, które tak podziwiał. Wciąż jednak ledwo mógł powstrzymać rozbawiony uśmiech, bo wiedział, o co naprawdę pytał Castiel: CZY CZEKA MNIE JAKAŚ CHWILA SZCZĘŚCIA Z DEANEM?  
Cas pomyślał o tej nocy, kiedy on i Dean rżnęli się w zbrojowni, wciśnięci pomiędzy pudła z magazynkami i nabojami, z rękami na gardłach, i o warczeniu Deana, kiedy po wszystkim naciągał spodnie: „Cas, to jest ostatni raz. Wbij to sobie do swojej pieprzonej głowy”.  
Tyle tylko, że to nie był ostatni raz, a nawet nie ostatni raz w zbrojowni. Dean nie dołączał do innych na orgiach, szydził, kiedy Cas o nich wspominał, ale jakoś nie byli w stanie przestać robić tego, co robili, gdy byli sami w ciemności. Czy to były chwile szczęścia? Cas powiedziałby, że tak, ale wiedział, że Castielowi nie o to chodziło.  
Castielowi chodziło o szeptane obietnice i wyznania przy świetle księżyca, i czułość, czułość, cholerną czułość. Cas wiedział o tym, bo kiedyś, dawno temu, to były też jego marzenia. Anioł, pragnący jedynie obejmować ciało, które sam poskładał do kupy.  
\- Nie czeka cię zbyt wiele dobrego – powiedział wreszcie Cas – ale bierze się, co można, i tworzy to, czego nie można wziąć.  
Castiel zdawał się nie być zadowolony z odpowiedzi. W zamyśleniu przekrzywił głowę. W przytłumionym świetle szyldu hotelowego wyglądał niemal pięknie.  
Casowi przyszedł do głowy pewien pomysł, nie najgorszy, jaki kiedykolwiek miał. Z pewnością nie najdziwniejszy. Tak naprawdę to praktyczny. Wyciągnął się na materacu i poklepał pościel obok siebie.  
\- Położysz się obok mnie? – zapytał Castiela, ponieważ prawdą było, że uzależniony był o wszystkiego, co obiecywało ciepło, a teraz chciał ciepła drugiego siebie, zwiniętego obok niego i oddychającego z nim. I, co perwersyjne, chciał zedrzeć ten znajomy garnitur, zerwać ten głupi niebieski krawat i urzeczywistnić przyszłość, jakby zrywał plaster z rany.  
Castiel tego nie zrozumiał.  
\- Nie muszę spać – przypomniał Casowi.  
Cas przez chwilę poczuł, jak serce mu bije, i opłakiwał własną niewinność.  
\- Nie bój się – powiedział. - To miłe – wziął dłoń anioła i poprowadził go w dół. Położyli się razem na bokach, zwijając nogi tak, jak Cas lubił. Zatopił twarz w przedzie koszuli swego dublera, wdychając jego zapach. Zapach ogrodu – kiedyś wisiał wokół niego cały czas. Za tym też tęsknił.  
Castiel był z początku sztywny jak kłoda, ale odtajał, gdy Cas przysunął się bliżej. Podbródkiem opierał się o czubek głowy Casa.  
\- Przyjemne – wymamrotał w jego wilgotne włosy.  
Cas położył swoje dłonie – szorstkie, pełne odcisków i pokryte na wierzchu bliznami – na idealnych dłoniach Castiela, rozłożonych między nimi.   
\- Chodź tu – powiedział i uniósł dłonie Castiela do ust, całując ich wnętrze, biorąc do ust zimne czubki palców.  
Anioł sapnął, odsunął się i w mgnieniu oka był po drugiej stronie pokoju.  
\- Co robisz? – tulił sobie dłonie do piersi, jakby je poparzył.  
Cas, ledwo podniósł się na łokcie.  
\- Ja tylko… - powiedział, ale Castiel szybko mu przerwał.  
\- Czy ty NAPRAWDĘ musisz parzyć się jak zwierzę z niemal każdym, kogo spotkasz? – oczy miał wilgotne i szeroko otwarte.  
Cas znowu poczuł gniew we krwi.  
\- Poczekaj, Castielu, aż znajdziesz się w mojej sytuacji. Czekaj, aż prawie się wykrwawisz, kiedy obudzisz się pewnego dnia i zdasz sobie sprawę, że na tym świecie nie ma już dzieci, kiedy ujrzysz, jak Sam odchodzi i nigdy nie wraca, kiedy Dean się załamie i kiedy nic nie będziesz mógł zrobić, i WTEDY będziesz mógł mi powiedzieć, jak sobie z tym radzić!  
Castiel pobielał jak mleko.  
\- Co powiedziałeś?  
\- Powiedziałem, że jesteś prawdziwym dupkiem.  
\- Nie, o Samie. On nigdy nie wrócił? – Anioł zmarszczył się. – Kiedy to było?  
Cas z powątpiewaniem zmrużył oczy.  
\- Zaraz po tym, jak Dean dał ci swój talizman. Nigdy nie ujrzeliśmy Sama ponownie. W każdym razie nie jako Sama.  
Nastała między nimi cisza, gdy obaj sobie coś uświadomili. Castiel uniósł brwi, a na twarzy zaświtała mu nadzieja.  
\- Możemy to zmienić – powiedział. – Już to zmieniamy.  
\- To znaczy, że to się już wydarzyło? I Sam do was wrócił? – Cas wciągnął powietrze. Choć bardzo chciał uwierzyć, że niczego nie wykuto w kamieniu, że przeznaczenie to kupa bzdur, nie umiał się nie martwić. – Ale co, jeśli zmieniamy to na coś gorszego?  
Anioł przeszedł przez pokój i z powrotem wspiął się na łóżko z wyrazem zdumienia na twarzy.  
\- To przynajmniej spróbowaliśmy – szepnął. Przylgnął wzrokiem do ust swego bliźniaka. – Nie może być tylko jednej drogi i jednego końca. Musimy starać się postąpić inaczej, aby zmienić bieg wydarzeń.  
\- Cóż, przychodzi mi do głowy kilka rzeczy, które stanowiłyby z pewnością kij w szprychach wielkiego planu – uśmiechnął się Cas nieco szyderczo. Pomyślał o tym, jak stracił dziewictwo z kimś, kto nie był Deanem, z kimś, kogo ledwo pamiętał i kogo z pewnością miło nie wspominał. Może niewiele mógł zrobić teraz, gdy był człowiekiem, ale jedno był w stanie: dać sobie samemu kolejną szansę.  
\- Chodź tu – powiedział po raz drugi tej nocy i Castiel przyszedł do niego, tym razem uległy i ciepły. Cas objął swoje przeszłe ja, wąchając pachnącą ogrodem skórę i włosy.  
\- Pozwól mi się tobą zająć – wymamrotał, pociągając go w dół. – Po prostu mi pozwól.  
\- T-to jest bardzo dziwne – powiedział Castiel, ale nie opierał się, gdy jego dubler ściągnął mu płaszcz z ramion i rozłożył pod nim, po czym zaczął pracować nad jego krawatem i guzikami koszuli. – Nie wiem, czy powinniśmy.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz udawać, że jestem Deanem – powiedział lekko Cas. Zsunął koszulę z ramion Castiela, patrząc z zazdrością i pożądliwie na tę nieskazitelną skórę, na idealne ciało, które kiedyś posiadał. Castiel spoglądał na niego jakby karcąco. – Co? Wiem, że tego chcesz.  
\- Tak, ale… - anioł uniósł dłoń i knykciami musnął twarz Casa. – Jakie to dla ciebie smutne.  
Cas mruganiem odpędził łzy gwałtownie napływające mu do oczu, bo kiedy ostatnio komuś zależało na jego uczuciach? Najlepiej zakryć to brawurą.  
\- Nie aż tak. No wiesz, ilu ludzi ma takie szczęście? To jak masturbacja do n-tej potęgi – zrzucił swoją koszulkę, która wciąż pachniała Deanem. – A może kazirodztwo, nie wiem. Czy jesteśmy rodziną?  
Castiel nie dał się rozproszyć tą pogawędką, tylko dalej patrzył na Casa majstrującego mu przy rozporku.  
\- Pokażesz mi, jak całują się ludzie? – zapytał, a Cas nie zamierzał odmówić.  
Pocałował Castiela w taki sposób, w jaki Dean pocałował jego po raz pierwszy: najpierw w skroń, potem pomiędzy oczami, potem w szczękę i wreszcie w usta. Cas wciąż myślał o tym pierwszym wspólnym pocałunku, jak Dean trzymał go w ramionach, gdy drgawki wstrząsały jego świeżo śmiertelnym ciałem, unieruchamiał go, gdy opuszczała go łaska. Ból był potworny, a usta Deana drżały przy jego ustach.  
Castiel odwzajemnił pocałunek bez żadnej finezji, ale Casowi to nie przeszkadzało. Nie spieszył się, ćwicząc ich języki, wiodąc go przez nierówności ust. Dwie identyczne pary różowych warg dyszały przy sobie, oblizując się.  
\- Och – wydyszał mu Castiel w szyję, gdy Cas pochylił się, by possać jego ucho.  
Miał wrażliwe uszy. Wiedział, co lubi.  
Cas próbował działać powoli, pozwolić swemu przeszłemu sobie oswoić się z tym, ale Castiel był zbyt gorliwy, wił się pod nim niczym wąż, przytulając się i przywierając do niego, jakby bał się stracić kontakt z jego skórą. Cas uśmiechnął się i polizał Castiela po brzuchu, podążając za błękitnymi żyłami ukrytymi pod bladą skórą na biodrach.  
\- Przyjemne, prawda?  
Obaj byli nadzy, choć Cas nie pamiętał, by zdejmował pożyczone od Deana dżinsy. Boże, czasem brakowało mu jego anielskich mocy. Objął dłonią ich oba twarde fiuty, obciągając je jednocześnie, przy wtórze śliskich, obscenicznych dźwięków. Castiel odrzucił głowę do tyłu i krzyknął bez słów.  
Cas wiedział, że prawdopodobnie powinien ześwirować, dotykając siebie w sposób, który zdecydowanie nie był naturalny, ale już dawno temu przestał wierzyć we wstyd. Wstyd był tylko czymś, co powstrzymywało cię od zrobienia tego, co trzeba było zrobić. Wbiło się to w niego, kiedy stał się człowiekiem; na początku wstydził się swojej słabości, swego kruchego, białego ciała, wszystkiego. Ale nie potrzebował dużo czasu, by pozbyć się tego wstydu jak zbyt ciężkiego płaszcza. Kogo to obchodziło, co myśleli o nim Bóg, Daryl, a nawet Dean? Wiedział, kim był: Casem Bez-Nazwiska, poprzednio aniołem, a obecnie pozbawionym skrzydeł głupcem, wciąż stojącym między potworami i ludźmi, którzy staliby się ich ofiarami. Tylko to się dla Casa liczyło. Pierdolić resztę.  
Castiel nie potrzebował dużo, tylko dłoni Casa na swoim fiucie i jego ust na swojej szyi, po czym doszedł między nimi gorąco i mocno. Zamigotała pojedyncza lampa, a hotelowy neon włączył się i wyłączył. Castiel krzyknął, a Cas go uciszył, wciąż go pocierając.  
\- W porządku, po prostu poddaj się temu, zamknij oczy – powiedział, całując go w ucho.  
Anioł zrobił, co mu kazano, dysząc, wciąż rozłożony na swoim skotłowanym płaszczu, z koszulą i spodniami wplątanymi w pościel.  
\- Dean – szepnął w poduszkę.  
\- Tak – zgodził się Cas. Wciąż był twardy i przyciskał się do kościstego biodra swego dublera. Kołysał się przy nim bez pośpiechu, ich ciała dygotały razem. – W porządku, aniele?  
Castiel mrugając otwarł oczy i wyglądał, jakby właśnie doznał objawienia.  
\- To było… - oblizał usta. – Przeżyłeś to samo z Deanem?  
Cas wyszczerzył się i mocniej pchnął fiutem o skórę Castiela.  
\- Pewnie. Dłonie i usta, a parę razy nawet całość.  
\- A czy on… - Castiel przeczesał dłonią włosy swego bliźniaka i objął jego ciepły policzek. – Co powiedział, gdy mu powiedziałeś, że go kochasz? Czy nas odrzucił? Powiedział, że możemy dostać jego ciało, ale nie serce? Proszę, powiedz mi. Muszę wiedzieć.  
Zamglone niebieskie oczy mrugając spojrzały na anioła.  
\- Castiel, ja nigdy… - wykrztusił Cas. – Nie mogłem mu powiedzieć. Nie o tym.  
Castiel usiadł, wciągając sobie swoje ludzkie ja na kolana.  
\- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś tego głośno? Ty…?  
\- Widzisz, wszystko się naprawdę skomplikowało, jasne? Ostatnie, czego Dean potrzebował, to jakiś popapraniec trzymający się go kurczowo… – co nie znaczy, że to było łatwe. Cas pamiętał pierwsze kilka tygodni po swoim upadku, te krytyczne chwile, gdy tak bardzo pragnął powiedzieć Deanowi pomiędzy pocałunkami TO WSZYSTKO BYŁO DLA CIEBIE, JESTEM TWÓJ, COKOLWIEK ZE MNIE ZOSTAŁO. Jak miał to wyjaśnić Castielowi? Że ból usłyszenia Deana odpowiadającego „Nie, dziękuję” byłby gorszy, niż ból tracenia łaski?  
Cas obawiał się przez chwilę, że przeszły on zamierza mu przywalić za to tchórzostwo. Skazał ich na życie w samotności i to wszystko było jego winą. Chciał odsunąć się od Castiela, ale anioł objął go, łagodnie niczym pieśń, i przytulił do nieśmiertelnego ciała, które było ciepłe i pachniało tak, jak kiedyś dom.  
\- Zrobiłbym to samo – powiedział mu Castiel w szyję stłumionym głosem.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak – chrząknął Cas. – Jesteś mną.  
\- Ale możemy to zmienić – Castiel pocałował go w usta. Szybko się uczył. – Możemy to zmienić dziś w nocy.

 

Czerwone cyfry na elektronicznym budziku wskazywały 3.18, ale połowa trójki była wypalona, więc wyglądało to jak trzy poziome kreseczki: jeden-osiem. Dean usiadł, obudzony i zaalarmowany bez powodu, który mógłby pamiętać. Może coś usłyszał. Trwał cicho, słuchając szumu mini-lodówki, brzęczącego chrapania Sama, wody kapiącej do wanny. Żadnych zagrożeń. Zaczął się kłaść ponownie.  
CHODŹ TU, szepnęło mu coś w głowie. Na pół zapamiętany sen. To go najprawdopodobniej obudziło. Dean naciągnął sobie kołdrę na głowę.  
DEAN. Tym razem głośniej. CHODŻ TU. PROSZĘ.  
Dean usiadł ponownie, pościel zawijała mu się wokół talii. Spojrzał krzywo w mrok, nasłuchując.  
\- Cas? – szepnął.  
TAK. CHODŹ TUTAJ.  
Dean nie był pewien, jakim cudem Castiel był w stanie porozumiewać się w taki sposób; może był to kolejny przejaw mocy, o którym nigdy nie trudził się mówić Deanowi. W każdym razie, jeśli dla Casa tak ważne było wytaczanie ciężkich dział, to Dean nie zamierzał tego kwestionować. Wytoczył się z łóżka, złapał glocka, postanowił nie zakładać dżinsów na bokserki i wypadł z pokoju. Pokój anioła znajdował się o drzwi dalej na prawo i Dean potrzebował sześciu kroków na bosaka po zimnym betonie, by do niego trafić.  
Drzwi nie były zamknięte. Otwarły się bez problemu. Dean uniósł broń i zanurkował do środka, myśląc, że jest przygotowany na wszystko.  
Cas leżał na łóżku – no dobra, obaj leżeli na łóżku, dwa Castiele, ale ten z przyszłości nalegał, by mówić do niego Cas, więc Dean uznał, że to sposób jak każdy inny, by ich rozróżnić. Jego Castiel, z obecnego czasu, spoczywał na swoim dublerze, pyszniąc się bladą, pozbawioną blizn skórą. Drugi Cas złożył nieogoloną brodę na pokrytych bliznami ramionach, leżąc płasko na brzuchu. Castiel wylizywał mu powoli ścieżkę na jego nagich plecach, wodząc językiem w górę po kręgosłupie aż do karku.  
\- Witaj, Dean – powiedzieli obaj równocześnie, nie patrząc na niego.  
\- Um – Dean opuścił broń i spojrzał na siebie, zdając sobie sprawę, że stoi w otwartych drzwiach w samej bieliźnie. Kopniakiem zamknął za sobą drzwi. Ostatnie, czego potrzebowali, to musieć uciekać z miasta. – Co wy dokładnie…?  
\- Na co to wygląda, geniuszu? – zapytał Cas, a głos przeszedł mu w jęk, gdy Castiel skubnął go w ucho. – Kurwa, całkiem niezły się w tym robisz.  
Dean patrzył na nich, mocno unosząc brwi, widząc, jak te niemal lustrzane odbicia poruszają się razem, nago na skotłowanym łóżku. W powietrzu unosił się zapach seksu, a mózg Deana powoli składał elementy układanki razem. Cholera, z samym sobą? Dziwne. Trochę zboczone, ale dziwne.  
\- Cóż – Dean złapał się za ramię. – Powinienem pewnie…  
\- Nie waż się – powiedział Cas, zginając palce na materacu. – Castiel, do dzieła – szturchnął anioła łokciem.  
Anioł ześlizgnął się z pleców swego dublera i usiadł, patrząc na Deana bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
\- Ja cię tu wezwałem – powiedział. – Zostań. Proszę.  
Dean dobitnie spojrzał w sufit.  
\- Wydajesz się być zajęty – na sekundę spojrzał na Castiela, po czym ponownie przywarł wzrokiem do pęknięcia w gipsie. – I nagi.  
Anioł wstał, nie próbując ukryć kołyszącej mu się między nogami erekcji. Gdy zbliżał się do Deana, Cas na łóżku przewrócił się leniwie na bok, oparł głowę na ręce i spojrzał na nich.  
\- Nasz Castiel ma ci coś do powiedzenia – powiedział Cas. – Jeśli, usłyszawszy to, będziesz chciał wyjść, to dobrze. Bez urazy.  
Dean zamarł, niezdolny poruszyć się czy mówić, gdy Castiel spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Myślałem, że będę miał więcej czasu – powiedział – ale ten czas może się skończyć szybciej, niż to sobie uświadamiamy. Więc chcę, byś wiedział, że ja… - otwarł usta i pokręcił nieznacznie głową. – Że jesteś…  
Cas stał już przy nim, trzymając mu rękę na ramieniu. Razem stali przed Deanem, nadzy i zarumienieni. Cas mocno uścisnął swego bliźniaka.  
\- W porządku - powiedział do nich obu. – Jeśli od tego miałby się skończyć świat, będę bardzo zaskoczony.  
Dean zmieszany otwarł usta. Castiel wziął się w garść i wyprostował.  
\- Bardzo cię kocham, Dean – powiedział. – I zdaje się – zerknął na swego dublera – że będę kochał przez resztę życia.  
Może to powinno było Deana zszokować, lub przynajmniej zaniepokoić, ale zamiast tego poczuł, jak kawałki układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsca. Spojrzenie Castiela podążające za nim, jego małe akty nieposłuszeństwa, które doprowadziły do buntu; wszystko w imię Deana; sposób, w jaki starał się skłonić Deana do trzymania wyższych standardów, godnych nie człowieka, ale stworzenia o nieznanej mocy. Wcześniej nigdy sobie tego nie skojarzył, ale teraz, gdy widział to wszystko stojące przed nim, miało to jakiś sens. Dean nie mógł się na to przygotować, więc to zaakceptował.  
\- Cas, ja…  
\- Hej, nie, nie niszcz tego – przyszły-Cas złapał go za nadgarstek. – Nie musisz mu się odwzajemniać, on tego nie musi słyszeć. Nie musi słyszeć pytania, dlaczego. On tylko chce, byś… byś na to pozwolił.  
Dean spojrzał na Castiela i ujrzał, jak te niebieskie oczy lśniły i błagały. Castiela, który prosił o tak niewiele. Który nawet nie wymagał od Deana jego własnych przysiąg. Coś w piersi łowcy pękło. Ponieważ wiedział, jak to jest być tym, kto musi sobie radzić bez.  
Pistolet w dłoni mu ciążył, więc Dean nie patrząc odłożył go na stolik. Spojrzał Castielowi w oczy, zbliżył się wstrzymując oddech; ich usta były tak blisko, że czuł ciepło promieniujące ze skóry anioła. Castiel się niemal odsunął, zawstydzony, ale Cas podszedł bliżej.  
\- O Boże, pozwól mu – szepnął.  
I pocałowali się, usta poruszały się razem, miękko i powoli. Dean objął Castiela, gładząc go palcami po plecach. Castiel odsunął się na wystarczająco długo, by musnąć ustami skroń i czoło Deana.  
\- A on? – zapytał.  
Dean spojrzał na drugiego Casa, wymiętoszonego, zmęczonego i tak bardzo ludzkiego. Wokół oczu miał zmarszczki, a we włosach przebłyski siwizny, zaś na twarzy malowało mu się zwątpienie. Ale Dean wciąż wiedział, że to był Castiel, jakaś wersja jego Casa. I to mu wystarczyło.  
\- Chodź tu – powiedział i przyciągnął do nich mężczyznę z przyszłości, przytulając się do jego boku i wślizgując mu się do ciepłych ust. Ten Cas odwzajemnił pocałunek bardzo podobnie do Castiela, ale z tą wściekłą energią, która mówiła o zbyt wielu pospiesznych, ostrych nocach.  
Część mózgu Deana wciąż była przekonana, że spał , a to był sen. Być może dwaj Castiele reprezentowali jego podzielone uczucia względem anioła. A może dwaj Castiele zapowiadali wspaniały sen erotyczny, któż by to wiedział. Ale kiedy Dean z łupnięciem padł na materac, odczuł to bardzo realnie.  
\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał jego Castiel. – Chcesz leżeć z nami dziś w nocy? Moje przyszłe ja pokazywało mi… - zarumienił się - …rzeczy.  
Na twarzy Deana rozlał się nieprzyzwoicie szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Na przykład?  
W taki sposób Dean skończył z bokserkami wiszącymi wokół jednej kostki, leżąc na plecach z rękami rozrzuconymi szeroko, z dwoma Castielami między nogami, liżącymi go, podczas gdy on zagryzał koc, by powstrzymać się od krzyku.  
\- Malutkie liźnięcia, Castiel – powiedział Cas, demonstrując to ponownie wzdłuż fałdy na napletku Deana. Zjechał nisko aż do jąder mężczyzny, po czym wrócił po trzonie na sam czubek, lekko wbił się w dziurkę i wycofał. – Dean lubi to w taki sposób.  
I niech mu Bóg dopomoże, lubił. Zupełnie, jakby przyszły-Cas znał wszystkie jego czułe punkty. Dean zazgrzytał zębami, czując w ustach smak szorstkiej bawełny, gdy dwa języki trącały jego fiuta.  
\- Co jeszcze on lubi? – zapytał Castiel buchając oddechem w wewnętrzną stronę uda Deana.  
Cas pochwycił spojrzenie Deana i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Lubi cię rżnąć – powiedział. – Lubi czuć twoje nogi zarzucone wokół talii, czy to, jak klęczysz przed nim na czworaka jak pies. Kiedy jest w tobie, lubi ci szczypać sutki, sprawiając, że jęczysz – pochylił się, by possać główkę fiuta Deana, wodząc dłonią po całej jego długości. Odsunął usta z lekkim cmoknięciem. – Co myślisz, Dean? Lubiłbyś to równie mocno, jak mój?  
\- Ja… - Dean patrzył na twarz Castiela, usta miał rozchylone i wilgotne, a oczy szeroko otwarte. – Tak. Zdecydowanie.  
Cas pomógł swemu dublerowi usiąść okrakiem na biodrach Deana i poprowadził cieknącego fiuta łowcy do dziurki Castiela.  
\- Po prostu opadnij w dół – powiedział mu. – Ujeżdżaj go. Obiecuję, że będzie dobrze.  
To jest dobre, pomyślał Dean, gdy Castiel wziął go w siebie aż do podstawy. Anioł był otwarty i gotów, a Dean jakoś nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Bo jeśli tylko miałby pomyśleć, że anioł czekał na to, był gotów na to cały ten czas, to Dean doszedł do wniosku, że mógłby tego nie wytrzymać. Castiel płonął żarem, niebieskie oczy otwarł szeroko, rozchylił różowe usta dysząc ciężko. Jezu, Dean spojrzał na niego – na to zwodniczo kruche ciało kryjące w sobie coś niezmierzonego – i nie mógł uwierzyć, że pozwalał mu to robić. Jego dłonie zbliżyły się do bioder Castiela, nie wiedząc, gdzie jeszcze miałyby spocząć.  
Ale Cas wiedział.  
\- Sutki, Dean – powiedział, wsuwając się za Castiela i łapiąc dłonie Deana, po czym poprowadził je na pierś Castiela, by pobawiły się z niewielkimi pączkami. Castiel rzucił się Deanowi na kolanach, biorąc go w siebie jeszcze głębiej, niż mężczyzna uważał za możliwe.  
\- I włosy. On chce, byś go ciągnął za włosy – wymruczał Cas.  
\- To prawda, Cas? – zapytał Dean szczypiąc jeden z sutków tak mocno, jak się odważył.   
Castiel gwałtownie pokiwał głową, rżnąc się na fiucie Deana, jakby po to został stworzony.  
\- Tak, proszę, Dean…   
Dean nie czekał, tylko sięgnął i złapał pasmo tych ciemnych włosów i pociągnął Castiela w dół do pocałunku.  
\- Nie zapominaj o uszach – powiedział Cas wodząc dłonią w dół po plecach Castiela; opuszki tańczyły między nogami anioła, muskając jądra Deana w miejscu, w którym stykały się z jądrami Castiela. Dean przygryzł usta, by stłumić jęk, po czym szturchnął Castiela nosem, aż ten wreszcie odwrócił twarz i odsłonił wrażliwe ucho.  
Dean otwarł oczy nie pamiętając, kiedy je zamknął, i ujrzał Casa klęczącego obok nich, obserwującego ich z pełną uniesienia uwagą i obciągającego sobie swojego twardego fiuta. Dean przełknął, bo coś go ścisnęło w gardle. Jego Castiel – jego anioł Castiel – był piękny i nieziemski, ale ten drugi Cas też był wspaniały. I jak wszystkie Castiele, nie poprosiłby o nic dla siebie.  
Castiel musiał wyczuć myśli Deana, ponieważ podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem do swego bliźniaka. Ruchy Casa zwolniły, mężczyzna poczuł się niepewnie stając się nagle centrum uwagi.   
\- Nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi – powiedział. – Ja tylko podziwiam widok.  
\- Cas – Dean pchał w Castiela wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Stopy podwijały mu się na łóżku. Silna dłoń złapała go za szczękę i Dean stwierdził, że patrzy w niebieskie oczy Castiela. Zobaczył w nich pytanie i pokiwał głową. – Tak. Cas, Castiel, kurwa…  
\- Dołącz do nas – powiedział Castiel. Wyciągnął dłoń do swego dublera, któremu brwi zniknęły pod grzywą włosów. – Chodź. Twoje miejsce jest tu, z nami.  
\- Nie, nie, ja – Cas dłonią nie trzymającą akurat fiuta dotknął nagiego boku Castiela. – To jest dla was obu. Ja was tylko prowadzę, jestem mapą nowego terytorium.  
\- Zapominasz, że jestem tobą tak samo, jak ty jesteś mną – powiedział Castiel. – Znam twoje pragnienia. Wiem, że pragniesz być w Deanie.  
Boże, po tych słowach, w ogóle na samą myśl o tym Dean poczuł, jak drgnął mu fiut, będąc momentalnie zbyt na krawędzi orgazmu. Stłumił w sobie tę rosnącą falę, chcąc, aby to trwało. Obaj Castiele patrzyli teraz na niego, a ich dłonie pieściły jego pierś i brzuch.  
\- M-mógłbym, Dean? – zapytał Cas. – Przysięgam, że byłbym ostrożny. Byłbym… cholera, Dean.  
I Dean zrozumiał, że chociaż Cas dobrze znał jego ciało, chociaż pewnie wiele razy go ssał lub ujeżdżał, to nigdy nie poprosił – a może tamten bydlak Dean nigdy mu nie pozwolił – o TO. Rozumiał, dlaczego tamten Dean tego nie zrobił; to było kurewsko przerażające. Ale w ramionach trzymał kochającego go anioła, a przy boku miał mężczyznę, który oddał wszystko, by go ocalić, i w tym momencie Dean chciał być odważny.  
\- W porządku – uciszył Casa, obejmując go ręką za kark i całując w skroń. – Cas, już dobrze. Kocham cię, jest w porządku – drugą ręką mocniej objął ramiona Castiela i zbliżył ich obu do siebie, całując ich na zmianę. – Kocham was – powiedział im. – Przepraszam. Bardzo przepraszam.  
Po policzku stoczyła mu się łza i zauważył, że Cas miał czerwone, mokre oczy. Tylko Castiel nie płakał. On promieniał. Uśmiechał się ciągle Deanowi w obojczyk.  
\- Bracie, jesteśmy kochani – powiedział Casowi. – Nie płacz.  
Przez długą chwilę leżeli razem i oddychali, poruszając się powoli i ostrożnie.  
Castiel szturchnął Deana nogami i, wciąż z mężczyzną w środku, zmienił pozycję. Anioł wsiąkł w materac, patrząc na Deana bez mrugnięcia. Dean odchylił głowę, by przez ramię spojrzeć na Casa.  
\- Pasuje ci to?  
Cas sięgnął do nocnego stolika i rozdarł opakowanie prezerwatywy. Nałożył ją na swojego fiuta nie spuszczając z Deana wzroku.  
\- A tobie?  
Tak naprawdę to aż zaskakująco bardzo pasowało. Dean odwrócił się ponownie do Castiela w swoich ramionach i ponownie skubnął go w ucho.  
\- Tak – powiedział.  
Cas pozwolił lizać Castielowi swoje palce, dopóki nie lśniły, a Dean zmusił się do zrelaksowania wiedząc, co się dalej wydarzy. Te kilka razy, kiedy to zrobił – na postojach dla ciężarówek i na tyłach barów – były niewygodne i powstrzymały go od poszukiwania tej rozrywki zbyt często. Ale to był Cas, łagodny, pracujący nad nim i nie spieszący się. Potrwało chwilę, zanim w ogóle wsunął się pierwszy opuszek, a kiedy się to stało, biodra Deana drgnęły w stronę Castiela, zaś dłonie złapały się go kurczowo. Castiel uspokoił go pocałunkiem w brew.  
\- On jest bardzo utalentowany – wyznał. – Zanim przyszedłeś, rozciągał mnie przez godzinę. Lubisz jego dłonie?  
\- Och, tak – stęknął Dean czując, jak do pierwszego palca dołączył drugi. Wyobraził sobie dwóch Castielów leżących w tym łóżku, rżnących się nawzajem tymi długimi, idealnymi palcami i obciągających sobie. – To jest dobre.  
I wtedy Cas przysunął się Deanowi do pleców, swoim ciepłym oddechem buchał mu w kark. Jego fiut zdawał się ogromny i Dean aż spojrzał w dół na erekcję Castiela, wciąż między nimi cieknącą, by potwierdzić, że nie była tak szaleńczo wielka, jak myślał. Wziął głęboki wdech.  
\- O Boże – wymruczał Cas wpychając się do środka. Oparł się czołem o ramię Deana i wszyscy trzej wreszcie się połączyli.  
Nie było łatwo poruszać się razem we trójkę. Potrzebowali trochę praktyki, by złapać właściwy rytm, ich ręce stanowiły chaos, szukając czegokolwiek, czego mogłyby się złapać: fiuta Castiela, piersi Deana, tyłka Casa. Dean pochylił się, by pocałować Castiela, po czym odwrócił głowę, by plądrować usta Casa. Rżnął i był rżnięty; czuł, jak przepływa przez nich prąd.  
Castiel pod nim był uległy, pozwalał się prowadzić. Przyjął Deana w swe spragnione ciało i byłby błagał o więcej, gdyby umiał znaleźć słowa. Cas za nim wbijał się w niego, jakby to była jego misja, i może dla niego tak było. Trzy razy pod rząd trafił bezbłędnie w ten kłębek nerwów wewnątrz Deana i Dean ujrzał gwiazdy.  
Castiel doszedł pierwszy. Dean poczuł, że anioł był blisko. Biodra straciły mu rytm, a głowa opadła na poduszkę. Dean sięgnął między nich i zaledwie objął fiuta anioła, gdy ten doszedł, pulsując i zalewając bielą swój brzuch.  
\- Cas, o Jezu – sapnął Dean. Drugi Cas wbijał się w niego od tyłu, teraz już szybciej, a Castiel wciąż zaciskał się wokół jego fiuta. Anioł zarzucił Deanowi nogę na biodra, wpuszczając go głębiej. Za Deanem Cas złapał kostkę swego dublera i przytrzymał go w miejscu.  
\- Dojdź dla niego, Dean, Castiel chce, byś w nim skończył – szepnął mu Cas w ucho i to było wszystko, co Dean mógł znieść. Od siły doznania drżały mu nogi, a zęby szczękały. Wiedział, że ściskał biodra Castiela za mocno, że gdyby to był człowiek, to zostałyby mu siniaki. Ale Cas się nie przejął.  
\- Tak, och, tak, Dean – powiedział tylko i pogładził jego dyszące ciężko ciało. Jakby z daleka Dean usłyszał, jak Cas za nim stęknął i zesztywniał, po czym wbił zęby w ramię łowcy.  
Cas ruszył się pierwszy, wyślizgnął się z Deana i z mokrym pacnięciem wyrzucił zużytą gumkę do śmietnika. I to on przyniósł wilgotną szmatkę i ich wytarł, podczas gdy oni zostali tam, gdzie przedtem; Dean dysząc siedział na piętach, a Castiel spoglądał na niego z uwielbieniem.  
\- Castiel, pozwól mu iść – powiedział miękko do swego bliźniaka i dopiero wtedy Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że fizycznie nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Castiel westchnął drżąco, zaś Dean wyślizgnął się z niego, zostawiając między nimi ciepłą wilgoć. Cas szturchnął ich myjką.  
\- Mógłbym to zrobić – wymruczał Castiel. – Wciąż mam trochę mocy.  
\- Nie marnuj jej na to – wyszczerzył się Cas i pocałował go w brodę. – Mnie to w każdym razie nie przeszkadza - poprowadził Deana w dół, pomiędzy nich, i łowca padł na łóżko niczym worek cegieł.  
\- Co się teraz stanie? – zapytał Dean gapiąc się na spękany sufit.  
\- Cóż – stwierdził przeciągle Cas – odpoczniemy trochę, potem może wypijemy kawę, ty nam dasz swój numer…  
\- Nie, mądralo, chodzi mi o to, co się stanie ze wszystkim. Z tą czasoprzestrzenią. To… to coś – Dean wskazał gestem na całą ich trójkę – nigdy nie wydarzyło się w twojej przeszłości, prawda? Więc co się stanie, jeśli w ten sposób zmienimy bieg wydarzeń?  
Castiel oparł głowę na piersi Deana i sięgnął do swego dublera, by pogładził go po zarośniętej szczęce. Obaj Castiele wymienili spojrzenia. Dean patrzył, jak ten wzrok rozciąga się gdzieś poza nim, i czuł niepokój.  
\- Cokolwiek się wydarzy, nie może być złe, prawda? Znaczy się, Cas jest tu z nami – zarzucił ramię na ramiona ludzkiego Casa i przyciągnął go bliżej. – Jest bezpieczny. Nic nam nie jest.  
Cas przerwał konkurs gapienia się ze swoim sobowtórem i spojrzał w dół na Deana. Uśmiechnął się słabo.   
\- Tak, Dean. Nic nam nie będzie – wtedy Deana pocałował, powoli, ze łzami. Dean czuł łzy na jego ustach, uciszał Casa, gdy ten szlochał cicho.  
\- Cas, już jest dobrze. Mamy cię – Dean kołysał się razem z nim, mocno obejmując jego drżące ramiona. Castiel wślizgnął się za Casa i również go objął.  
\- Dziękuję – szepnął.  
Mając twarz ukrytą we włosach Casa Dean nie był pewien, który to powiedział. Ale to było nieważne. Byli razem. Prawda była po ich stronie. Zamierzali wygrać.  
Dean odpłynął w sen czując ciepły dotyk i słysząc głosy swoich dwóch Castielów, kochających go bez zastrzeżeń.

 

Nie wiedzieli, co się stało z Casem, tym z przyszłości. Dean obudził się i już go nie było. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Castiela, który wciąż miał otwarte oczy i obserwował łowcę.  
\- Czy on…? – zapytał Dean.  
Castiel tylko pokręcił głową i mocniej objął Deana. Mężczyzna wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech. Może Zachariasz przeniósł Casa z powrotem do jego czasu. Może on nigdy nie istniał.   
\- Czy jego czas jeszcze w ogóle istnieje? – zapytał Dean zwijając się przy boku Castiela.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedział anioł. – Nawet mnie trudno jest zrozumieć czas – przeczesał Deanowi włosy.  
Dean wiedział, patrząc na wszystko rozsądnie, że Cas, z którym spędzili zeszłą noc, prawdopodobnie był już martwy lub wyparował. Ale w głębi serca Dean lubił myśleć, że tamten Cas obudził się nie przeszkadzając im, ubrał się w jedną ze starych koszulek Deana i wyszedł z motelowego pokoju, by żyć w innym świecie. To było głupie, ale Dean chciał wierzyć, że tamten wciąż gdzieś tam był i chodził po ziemi.  
Dopóki nie wstali, nie mogli stwierdzić, co się stało z tamtą starą koszulką, czy wciąż leżała na groszkowo zielonym motelowym dywanie. Koszulka Schrodingera. Wobec tego Dean zatrzymał Castiela w łóżku na tak długo, jak mógł, aby tylko dać im trochę więcej czasu.


End file.
